Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a deuteragonist and served as the final antagonist of the Naruto series. He is a rival of the titular protagonist Naruto Uzumaki. However, the desire of revenge and the manipulation of Tobi made Sasuke into a major antagonist. But, later on, he later returns to the Hidden Leaf and gives up on revenge. In the finale, he became the final villain of the series due to his belief the only way to change the ninja world is through a revolution by murdering the five Kage, but finally reforms after being defeated by Naruto. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version, and by Noriaki Sugiyama in the Japanese version. History Background Sasuke was born on July 23rd to Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the Konoha Military Police Force and Mikoto Uchiha, members of the Uchiha clan who founded the Hidden Leaf Village alongside the Senju clan generations ago. While still an infant, Sasuke was in the care of his older brother Itachi Uchiha as they saw the attack of the village by Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, only with Sasuke sensing the demon's evil chakra which frightened him. That event, due to the fact that only a Uchiha could control the Tailed Beast, ultimately led to their clan losing complete standing. As a child and unaware of the events that revolved on his clan, Sasuke was more focused on becoming like Itachi, who had their father's favor, and trained to become strong. However, when Itachi began to distance himself from the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke found himself getting Fugaku's attention as he taught Sasuke their clan's Fireball Jutsu which the boy spend days to master before being told not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. One evening, coming home from practicing his ninjutsu, shrugging off the feeling that someone was watching him, Sasuke found the area surrounding his home littered with dead bodies of Uchiha Clan members. Frightened and confused, Sasuke ran to his home to find his parents killed by Itachi's hand. Freaking out as he yells at Itachi at what he was doing, Sasuke finds his left shoulder wounded as he is subjected to Itachi's Tsukiyomi playing the slaughter Itachi committing. Itachi then tells Sasuke that he spared him because he is weak, telling his brother of obtain the Sharingan in Mangekyo form and live a life of hatred before facing him again. As Itachi leaves, giving him the location of their clan's vital documents, enraged Sasuke caused his Sharingan to manifest as he attempts to kill his brother. However, Itachi overpowered Sasuke and he ended up in a coma for a few days. With the events hazy, due to his brother's genjutsu, Sasuke had no memory of obtaining the Sharingan. After mourning over his clan's death and discovering the secret documents on the stone tablets, Sasuke swore to avenge his clan and kill Itachi by any means. Since then, Sasuke became a loner and kept to himself most of the time. While attending the Ninja Academy a few years later, Sasuke encountered a similar social misfit, Naruto Uzumaki. Since that meeting, Naruto recognizing the festering darkness in Sasuke's eyes, the two became destined rivals. Personality As a child, Sasuke was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. This changed after the Uchiha clan massacre, turning Sasuke into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan. During his time at the Academy, Sasuke was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favor of solitude. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his superior skills put him so far above his team-mates that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement. Despite this, having worked with Team Kakashi, Sasuke had grown attached to his team and was willing to risk his life to save those close to him on several occasions. Sasuke also had a competitive streak, at times accepting Naruto's challenges if only to show that he was the superior of the two. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke was dismissive of his rivalry towards Naruto when he was certain he was the better, only to obsess over Naruto's fast growth after the latter defeated Gaara. After a short run in with Itachi, whom defeated Sasuke without much effort, he concluded that his time in Konoha, surrounded by his friends had made him weak and that Orochimaru and his Cursed Seal of Heaven would give him the power to exact his vengeance. Regardless, Sasuke would not sink to the level he believed Itachi would, deciding not to kill Naruto to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan, instead choosing to attain his power his own way. After training under Orochimaru at Otogakure for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke had become a cold and calculating individual, completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Itachi that his own life didn't matter to him. By severing the ties he believed bound him, Sasuke was willing to kill Naruto just to prove a point at how much he had changed. Due to his newfound abilities, he retained his habit of underestimating his opponents, rushing into combat without a clear understanding of their capabilities and suffering for it, though he will acknowledge his mistakes on occasion. Sasuke had also developed a strong sense of pride in his clan; as evident by his disdain for non-Uchiha to hold the Sharingan.Naruto chapter 484, pages 2-3 Despite this, Sasuke was not above making bonds with those around him, forming a new teamthat he viewed similarly to Team Kakashi and doing everything in his power to protect them. According to Tobi, Sasuke alone is shouldering the entire hatred of the Uchiha clan — an ideal which has been passed down for generations within the clan. After learning the truth about Itachi's actions and the Uchiha clan massacre, despite the fact that the Uchiha's actions would result in disaster for the entire world, including the clan itself, Sasuke vowed revenge against the entire village of Konoha for giving such an order to Itachi, wishing to wipe out the village and purify the Uchiha name. At first, Sasuke was at least unwilling to kill those unrelated to the revenge plot, but over time as his hatred increased, such convictions were dropped, becoming cruel and ruthless. In his thirst for revenge, Sasuke put himself far above anyone or anything around him, willingly cooperating with Tobi, whom he knew helped Itachi wipe out his clan, to aid him in destroying Konoha, abandoning his team when they were no longer of use to him and sacrificing Karin to kill Danzō, despite her healing him throughout most of their mission. After meeting with Naruto a final time before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke vowed he would kill Naruto in his quest for revenge, leading him to take Itachi's eyes to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. During the war, Sasuke met with a reanimated Itachi and the two worked together to defeat Kabuto Yakushi to release the Impure World Reincarnation. During their conversations, Sasuke confronted Itachi over his decisions. When Itachi gave Sasuke his parting words, Sasuke began to question what it was to be a shinobi and why Itachi would choose to lose everything for the village and his brother. Reviving Orochimaru and having him release and reincarnate the previous Hokage so he could listen to their stories, Sasuke accepted Itachi's actions and decided to protect Konoha, but he would do so his own way. Believing that the the previous Hokage, and the current five Kage were responsible for the world and its problems, he vowed he would become Hokage and change it. While these intentions were noble, quite a few were less than enthusiastic for him to rejoin their cause, not trusting his motives; Sakura and Sai among them. Regardless, Sasuke fought with the sole intention of defeating Obito, Madara and the Ten-Tails, though his reasons were to clear the slate for the new world and that he was only protecting Naruto so that only he could defeat him later. Sasuke was one of a few shinobi to never lose his resolve in the battle against the Ten-Tails, even chastising Naruto for doing so. Regardless, Sasuke's characteristic devotion to his cause remained unchanged, as he was more than willing to abandon Kakashi and Sakura during the casting of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, only saving them with his Susanoo because they happened to be with Naruto at the time. He is not above thanking others for helping him however, as he thanked Sakura and Obito when they rescued him from one of Kaguya's dimensions. After defeating Kaguya, Sakura and Sai's distrust of Sasuke were confirmed, as Sasuke's cooperation with the Allied Shinobi Forces was merely a means to an end; with nearly everyone that could stop him out of the way, he would lead the world through revolution to do away with current shinobi systems and remake it with the world's hatred focused on him, in sense effectively uniting the world. To start this plan, he openly stated his intentions to execute the five Kage and nine tailed beasts. While amoral and ruthless in its nature, Sasuke revealed to have good intentions behind his questionable action. Coming to admire Itachi's efforts in balancing the world from a far by letting all world turn their anger on him, Sasuke has come to believe that to unify the world, everyone's emotions must be directed on one target. Akin to Itachi willingly becoming a villain to the world, Sasuke decided to sever all connections to the past to live a life of seclusion and being hated by all, viewing that as the right meaning of being Hokage. However, unlike Itachi, Sasuke doesn't plan to stay in the shadows. Instead, he'd ignite each flame of hatred in every village and unite them under his rule through the collected power of the tailed beasts, where he'd make judgments and executions similar to how a dictator would. His desire for self-imposed isolation and spurning from the rest of the world has even resolved him to kill Naruto who, despite their differences, has become the closest friend Sasuke's ever had. Appearance Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bares a striking resemblance of Izuna Uchiha. Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller until after he defeats his brother. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for some time. He put it back on during the latter half of his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. Since then, Sasuke hasn't worn a forehead protector. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He also wore a black cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a white (grey in the anime) high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving the Yin half of his power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm. During his early childhood, Sasuke wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts (white in the anime). Sasuke wore the Anbu uniform once when he joined Itachi on a mission to capture a wild boar. Plot ''Part I:'' Naruto After graduating from the Ninja Academy, having become well known by the village as a genius prodigy and was greatly admired by his female peers, Sasuke was assigned to the Ninja team under Kakashi Hatake that Naruto was also a member of. Over time, from being tested by their mentor to their first mission that led to their confrontation with Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku, Sasuke formed a friendship with both Naruto and their female teammate Sakura. However, things became to change during the Chunin Exams when Sasuke first encountered Orochimaru who branded him with the Curse Mark. Though Sasuke was able to keep the Curse Mark under check as he mastered the Chidori, his near death experience with Gaara and being saved by Naruto astonished him and made a humiliated Sasuke question if he truly became stronger. Later, as Naruto left with Jiraiya to find Tsunade, Sasuke learned that his brother is after Naruto and confronted Itachi. However, despite his advancement, Sasuke was defeated by Itachi and placed in a coma. After being awakened by Tsunade's healing, and various side mission addied fuel to the fire, Sasuke forced Naruto into fighting him before Kakashi stopped the two as they use their strongest attacks on each other. Although thinking his Chidori did the most damage to a nearby water tower, Sasuke is shocked to find Naruto's Rasengan obliterated one whole side of it without the structure compromised. After being confronted by Orochimaru's Sound Four, who have been sent by their master to retrieve him, Sasuke reached the conclusion that the village and his ties to Team 7 were holding him back and he decided to join up with Orochimaru's side. Confiding this to Sakura, who confessed her love to him to keep him from leaving, Sasuke knocked her out so he can leave the village in the dead of night. Placed in a casket to under the full awakening his Curse Mark, Sasuke was unconscious as the Sound Four find themselves dealing with Naruto and the rest of the Sasuke Retrieval Team. Once awakened as Kimimaro attempted to hold Naruto off, Sasuke arrived to The Final Valley before his team mate arrived. Though Naruto attempted to talk him into coming home, gloating that he could not touch his head band, Sasuke attempted to kill him to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. In the battle that ensued, Sasuke assumed his full Curse Mark form to counter Naruto when he is able to access a ninth of Kurama's chakra. The fight ended with him and Naruto using their signature moves. Losing his headband in the process, Sasuke emerged victorious. However, Sasuke decided not to kill Naruto and obtain the power to kill Itachi on his own terms. Over the next three years, Sasuke became a student under Orochimaru and became stronger while more distant. ''Part II'' :'' ''Naruto Shippuden Three years after parting ways from his former team mates, now members of the renamed Team Kakashi, Sasuke crossed paths with Naruto and Sakura as they attempted to find him with their new team mate Sai and their temporary leader Yamato. Showing how powerful he had become and no longer hesitant to kill, Sasuke entered Naruto's subconscious while he was resisting Kurama's temptation. After being told that his very power is like that of Madara Uchiha, Sasuke sealed the Nine Tails as he told the human not to kill Naruto as he would regret it. Though Naruto pleaded with him while revealing Orochimaru's intentions, Sasuke revealed he knew about it and would sacrifice his body if his desire wouls be fulfilled. Sasuke then left with Orochimaru, who told him to spare Team Kakashi as they would lessen the number of Akatsuki members. The Path of Revenge Eventually, after becoming strong enough to embark on his hunt for Itachi, Sasuke confronted Orochimaru with the intention of not allow himself to become his former mentor's vessel. Though Orochimaru almost succeeded, Sasuke used his Sharingan to alter ritual that that Orochimaru would be trapped inside him. With access to Orochimaru's powers, Sasuke formed a ninja group named Hebi from Orochimaru's former test subject Suigetsu Hozuki, an aide named Karin, and Jugo, the source of the Curse Marks. On his hunt for Itachi, Sasuke was confronted by the Akatsuki member Deidara. In the fight that ensued, with Tobi watching, Sasuke fought equally with Deidara and eventually stalemated with him, before being forced to use Manda to protect himself from Deidara's suicidal attack that outmatched him. Soon after, Sasuke found a shadow clone of Itachi who told him to meet his brother at the the Uchiha compound for their final battle. There, Sasuke learned of Tobi and that the reason why Itachi wanted him to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan was so he could take his brother's eyes to enhance his own into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The brothers battled with their genjutsu before Sasuke attempted to end his brother with Kirin. Unfortunately, Itachi survived the attack with the aid of his Susanoo shielding him from the attack. By that time, Sasuke's chakra reserves were weakened enough for Orochimaru to emerge and try to steal Sasuke's body once again before Itachi used his Susanoo to trap Orochimaru and purge the Curse Mark from Sasuke's body. With nothing left, Sasuke attempted to flee before being cornered as Itachi was about to take his eyes. However, at the last second, Itachi collapsed dead with a smile on his face. Sasuke collapsed soon after, spirited off by Tobi. Coming to in a cave, Sasuke once again meets Tobi who formally introduced himself as Madara Uchiha( he was actually lying). Keeping his distance due to an Amateratsu Itachi implanted, Tobi revealed the truth behind his clan's death. As a horrified Sasuke learned, the Uchiha Clan Massacre was carried out by Itachi under direct orders from the Hidden Leaf's leaders. Though the Third Hokage attempted to solve the manner peacefully, the Uchiha Clan's plan to revolt in response to being persecuted for Kurama's attack on the village caused Danzo Shimura to force Itachi to carry out the deed. Though he went through with it, Itachi took measures to make sure Danzo made no attempt to hurt his brother. A few days later, taking in the new information while gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke organized his group into Taka and allied with the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. The Curse of Hatred As Akatsuki allies, Sasuke and Taka were deployed to the Village Hidden in the Clouds to capture Killer Bee, the Jinchurki of Gyuki the Eight Tails. Bee proved to be too much due to being a perfect host, overwhelming Taka for the majority of the battle, critically wounding Sasuke twice and nearly killing them all four times. Terrified of death, Sasuke used Amateratsu to weaken the Jinchuriki so his team can capture him (though Bee fooled them into leaving with a decoy). This action infuriated Killer Bee's brother, the Fourth Raikage, Ay, who called the other Kage to discuss how to deal with the Akatsuki, and later sent a squad to tail Taka. Sasuke discovered this and killed the agents, and realized that his sight was failing as a consequence of overusing the Mangekyo. Soon after, Taka abandoned the Akatsuki even though Tobi had threatened to kill them if they did so. On their way to Konoha, Taka is intercepted by Tobi and Zetsu. Despite Tobi's previous warning, he didn't kill them because they were still of use to him. Sasuke learned that the "Killer Bee" Taka captured was actually a clone created from one of Gyuki's tentacles, and is told the village is in disarray and is instructed to infiltrate the Five Kage Summit where Danzo, the acting Hokage, was going. Guided by Zetsu, Sasuke was unconcerned of hearing Naruto defeating Nagato as Taka arrived to the Summit. However, Zetsu appeared before all five Kage and blew Taka's cover. Sasuke ended up fighting a revenge-driven Ay, who nearly killed him, before Gaara, now the Fifth Kazekage, intervened, noting the they are opposite sides as he attempted to reason with Sasuke. However, not intending to back down, Sasuke battled Gaara and Ay with his Susanoo, and casued a cave-in to escape after Gaara outmatched him. Danzo escaped during the following chaos. However, Sasuke is hindered by the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi and the Third Tsuchikage Onoki, with the latter defeating Sasuke. However, having intended to use Sasuke to capture the Kage, Tobi appeared and teleported him and Karin to his subspace so Karin can heal him. Eventually, Tobi brings the two back into reality after cornering Danzo for Sasuke. Disgusted to find his opponent with multiple Sharingan implanted on his arm, using his Susanno's arm to grab him, Sasuke demand Danzo to admit his role in the destruction of the Uchiha Clan. Danzo proceeded to explain that Itachi risked everything to ensure the Uchiha clan's honor was not tarnished by their attempted treason and Sasuke's very actions are an insult to Itachi's sacrifice. Further infuriated by Danzo's remark on Itachi, Sasuke crushed Danzo to death with the Susanoo. However, Danzo survived the fatal attack using the fate-defying genjutsu Izanagi, prolonging the battle until Sasuke managed to remove his opponent's ability after sustaining an even, devastating battle with Danzo. Though Danzo attempted to use Karin as a human shield to keep him back, Sasuke mercilessly used his Chidori Spear to run through Karin to inflict the killing blow while telling the shocked girl that she is useless to him if she can't keep herself from being taken hostage. On the verge of death, with Tobi in his way, Danzo made one final attempt to take both him and Sasuke down with him with a sealing jutsu, but the two narrowly escaped. Tobi attempted to take Danzo's remaining Sharingan, one of the eyes of Shisui Uchiha, which he destroyed, while leaving Sasuke to silence Karin. At the last second, Sakura arrived to stop him under the pretense that she wanted to join him. Suspicious, Sasuke told Sakura to finish Karin off to prove her loyalty to him. However, it was only a ruse so he can use the opportunity to kill Sakura while she had her guard down, but he is stopped by Kakashi who tried to persuade Sasuke to not be consumed by hatred. Sasuke simply laughed as he conjured his Susannoo. Sasuke's eyesight started to deteriorate, but he managed to grab Sakura by the throat when she hesitated and used her poisoned kunai to end her life. Luckily, Naruto arrived just in time to save his teammate's life. Though Naruto tried to reach him, telling him Tobi told him abut the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke refuses to listen even after Sakura told him that Naruto has never lost faith in him after everything he did. However, telling them in glee that he killed Danzo, Sasuke intends to do the same with every resident of the Hidden Leaf to finally avenge his clan. Though Kakashi attempted to fight Sasuke, Naruto took his place as the two youths once more fought an epic battle. As they battle, Naruto admitted he felt the same grudge on the village but desired to build bonds with others and wanted to be Sasuke's friend as it was because him he became the person he is. Though Sasuke told him its too late, saving that either he dies or the village does. Soon after Zetsu broke Sasuke's fall, Tobi arrived to spirit Sasuke with the promise that his battle with Naruto will continue next time. However, hearing from Naruto there was a third option, Sasuke refused to leave until he heard it. Naruto explained that if he and Sasuke do fight again, it may end up with both of them dead. But regardless, if Sasuke truly desired to destroy their home, Naruto would fight him and bare all of his hate and rage for the village. Demanding to know why Naruto would go so far, Sasuke was left speechless when Naruto softly smiled and said "Because...You're my friend." After a banter, Sasuke decided to settle things once and for all in the upcoming Fourth Great Ninja War while making the promise that Naruto would die first. Soon after, Sasuke talked Tobi into implanting Itachi's eyes into him to use the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and battle Naruto at his full power. After the surgery, Tobi told Sasuke that it takes a while to get accustomed to the new eyes. The Fourth Great Ninja War Recovering from his the surgery, Sasuke tested his new powers from his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to destroy White Zetsu before heading out to find Naruto. However, after passing two vacant cities, Sasuke was stopped a White Zetsu platoon and summoned his evolved Susanoo to wipe out all but one long enough to gain feedback on the events. Killing the clone, Sasuke attempts to make his way to Naruto until he sees the reanimated Itachi leaving from the battle field. Learning that his brother was among the numerous ninja brought back by Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke attempts to hinder his brother for answers relating their clan. Itachi explains that his true reason for sparing Sasuke was so that he could kill him as penance for slaughtering their kin despite the good intention behind it. However, Itachi was filled with regret because he unknowingly caused Sasuke to become a rogue ninja with full knowledge on what truly occurred. However, Sasuke tells his brother he had no right to decide his path for him. Though Itachi covered his tracks with a murder of crows, Sasuke trails him to Kabuto, briefly mistaking him for Orochimaru due to his new appearance. Though Kabuto tempts him to help him defeat his brother, Sasuke teams with Itachi to fight their mutual enemy while telling his brother to tell him everything once the fight is over. Through out the fight, Kabuto preys on Sasuke's desires to see Konoha destroyed but Itachi convinces him not to listen as he admits that he is loyal to the village despite its dark secrets and promises to tell him something vital after the fight ends. Once Kabuto is defeated with Izanami, Sasuke is horrified as Itachi explained his reasons using it so can use his genjutsu to make Kabuto release the Reanimation Jutsu. Voicing his initial apprehension to Itachi's sacrifice, Sasuke reacts angrily to Itachi's statement that he was proud to be able to protect his village and claiming that after all the village had done to Itachi, there was no way he could forgive them. Sasuke is shocked and confused once Itachi answers that it is to help Naruto's desire to change Sasuke. But seeing he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not relinquish his want for revenge and bids his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him as he explains that both Danzo and Tobi were correct on what happened: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever as his soul departs back to the afterlife. Soon after, Sasuke started to question what the ninjas and villages were all truly about before being found by Suigetsu and Jugo, who escaped from prison in the Land of Iron and obtain a scroll from Orochimaru's hideout. From what he reads in the scroll, Sasuke resolves to find the answers he needs to know if revenge is truly what he decides. To that end, Sasuke uses Anko's Curse Mark and a piece of Kabuto's altered flesh to revive Orochimaru to take him to the ones who knows everything. These figures are revealed to be the first four Hokage reanimated once their souls are freed from the Reaper Death Seal. Getting confirmation of the true story of the Uchiha Massacre from Hiruzen, Sasuke learns that the events leading to it were set up by Tobirama as he intended to save the Uchiha from their Curse of Hatred. Turning to Hashirama, who intends to save him from Madara's fate, Sasuke learns the story behind Konoha's founding and the conflicts between the First Hokage and Madara. After learning the truth, Sasuke had decided to follow in Itachi's footsteps and devote himself to protect Konoha, effectively giving up on revenge and reverting back to his former self before he had defected from Konoha. He also apologized to Karin for his earlier actions. Sasuke has presently joined back up with Naruto and Sakura to assist in fighting the Ten-Tails and Madara, allowing the original Team 7 to effectively be reborn. Like Naruto, Sasuke is now interested in becoming Hokage, but only so that he could fix the mistakes of the past Hokage. Working together with Naruto, the two were able to defeat Tobi and strip him of the tailed beasts, though when he later tried to face Madara Uchiha the latter bested Sasuke without effort. After Madara had captured all nine tailed beasts and defeated Tobirama Senju, Sasuke attempted to attack him again from above, only for Madara to suspend him midair and stab Sasuke through the chest with his own sword. Defeated and near fatally wounded, Sasuke was later saved by Kabuto after the latter had broken free from Izanami as a new person, and decided to repay Itachi. After Sasuke was stabbed by Madara, Sasuke met The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. The Sage of Six Paths told Sasuke that he was the reincarnation of one of his sons, Indra, while Naruto was the reincarnation of the other son, Asura. After learning the history of Indra's previous reincarnations, Sasuke told Hagoromo his goal after the war. Hagoromo approved of Sasuke's mindset, and gave half of his power to Sasuke. After Sasuke acquired Hagoromo's power, he awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. This Rinnegan is capable of manipulating space and time within a limited area. Sasuke's Rinnegan can also detect previously unseeable beings, like Madara's Limbo clone. Sasuke was also able to slice Madara in half, as half of Madara stayed in the normal dimension, while the other half of Madara had already gone to the Kamui dimension where Obito and Sakura were. Later, Sasuke met up with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Warning his allies to stand their guard, Sasuke and the rest of the group prepared to fight someone who was returning from the Kamui dimension.This person later turned out to be Madara Uchiha, alongside a now controlled Obito Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto went in to attack Madara, but Madara ultimately managed to pull of his goal from the very beginning: Initiating the Moon Eye Plan. After the plan was activated, Sasuke protected Team 7 with his Susanoo so that they didn't fall under the genjutsu. Sasuke and the others later watched as Black Zetsu betrayed Madara. Black Zetsu's betrayal led to the rebirth of Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kaguya later teleported Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 into another dimension with the ground filled with lava. Sasuke told Naruto that the mission came first and saving comrades that were not useful to the mission came last. This suggests that Sasuke's ideals are now similar to what Kakashi Hatake's ideals were when he was a child. Naruto agreed with Sasuke, only to note that he feels an instinctual need to save his comrades, directly quoting Sasuke when he had saved Naruto in the past. Later, Sasuke went on the offensive and tried to take Kaguya out. Black Zetsu managed to grab Naruto and Sasuke when Kaguya teleported behind both of them. Black Zetsu revealed the truth to how White Zetsu was formed, and how Kabuto found Madara's body. Naruto and Sasuke managed to free themselves from Black Zetsu's grip, and went on the offensive. Naruto used Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu in an attempt to distract Kaguya, while Sasuke got ready to seal Kaguya with Naruto. Kaguya realized in time that both of them were attempting to seal her, and warped the dimension they were in into an ice dimension. She teleported Sasuke into a hot and dry desert dimension in an attempt to separate Naruto and Sasuke so that she would not get sealed by their Yin and Yang powers. Sasuke later was found by Sakura and Obito, after Obito used Kamui to try and locate Sasuke in Kaguya's many dimensions. Sasuke rushed to make the opening to Obito and Sakura's dimension in time before the gap between dimensions closed after Obito used up most, if not all of his chakra to do so. Sasuke switched places with Sakura's burnt Jacket between dimensions with his Rinnegan, catching Sakura after teleporting. Later, Sasuke alongside Obito and Sakura return to the ice dimension where Naruto is fighting Kaguya. Naruto asks Sasuke if he thanked Sakura and Obito for saving him, and in response he tells Naruto to focus more on Kaguya. In response to Sasuke arriving, Kaguya teleports all of them to a dimension which has exceptionally strong gravity, trying to attack Sasuke and Naruto with bones. Kakashi and Obito jump in the way of the impending attack, resulting in Obito's apparent death, and Kakashi watching in shock as Obito uses Kamui to teleport the bone shooting at Kakashi to another dimension. While everyone was distracted by Obito's death, Sasuke teleported behind Kaguya after his Rinnegan was fully usable, and attempted to attack her. He later told Naruto that there was nothing more that he could do for Obito, so he should join him in attacking Kaguya. While Sasuke used himself as a diversion, Naruto cut one of Kaguya's arms off, detaching Black Zetsu from Kaguya. While Sasuke begins pressuring Kaguya, Naruto launches nine separate attacks, each imbued with on of the tailed beasts' chakra. After hitting Kaguya with it, her body becomes unstable, transforming into an amalgamated mass of the tailed beasts. It produced several outstretching hands, sucking up everything it came in contact with. As it approached Sakura, Kakashi, having inherited Obito's Sharingan powers from the departed spirit, uses Susanoo to save Sakura, much to everyone's surprise. Regaining control of herself, Kaguya then shaped the tailed-beast mass into a giant Truth-Seeking Ball. Kakashi devised a plan and shared it with his students, telling them to be ready for what could be their last mission as a team. As Naruto distracts Kaguya with his clones, Sasuke waits for the opportunity to leap into action. While Kaguya is distracted, Sasuke swaps place with one of Naruto's shadow clones and appears next to Kaguya. As she attempts to escape, Sakura comes from above and knocks Kaguya down, as Naruto and Sasuke finally manage to touch her with their special sun and moon tattoos they received from Hagoromo, preparing to seal away the Rabbit Goddess once and for all. Immediately upon contact, Sasuke and Naruto begin the ultimate sealing technique: the Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. Kaguya wonders how she, the ancestor of all chakra, could be defeated by mere fragments of chakra, as she reverts back to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and is encased by the landscape, creating an enormous satellite similar in size to the moon. After sealing away Kaguya, the moon tattoo disappears from Sasuke's hand, as the sun tattoo disappears from Naruto's hand, and reappears on the hand of Hagoromo. Relieved that they have defeated Kaguya, they immediately worry about how they will return back to the real world. Suddenly, Team 7 and the tailed beasts are summoned back to earth by Hagoromo and all of the previous Kage. Satisfied, Hagoromo thanks Sasuke and his comrades for saving the world. While everyone celebrates Kaguya's defeat, Sasuke senses some life in Madara, and rushes to eliminate his fallen enemy once and for all. However, he is stopped by Hagoromo, as Hashirama approaches his former comrade. Following Hagoromo's advice, Sasuke listens to Hashirama and Madara's final words to each other, as Madara passes away peacefully and the reanimated Hokage return to the afterlife. As the tailed beasts begin to talk about their future plans now that they are free, Sasuke makes his own intentions known, starting with killing the current five Kage still trapped within Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke then proceeds to take control of the nine tailed beasts and seal them away within separate Chibaku Tensei. As Kakashi asks if he still simply desires revenge, Sasuke plainly states that what he wants is to recreate the world the way it should be, doing so with revolution. Noting that only Naruto still stands in his way, Sasuke faces his former ally. While Hagoromo sadly looks on to see that once again his children battle each other, Naruto firmly says he will end this feud once and for all. Once again facing off in the Final Valley Naruto and Sasuke fight each other where in the end, this time their match ends in a draw when they both run out of chakra, Sasuke admitted that similar to Itachi, he was always envious of Naruto. This allows the two to fully reconcile. After the war, Kakashi, the newly appointed Sixth Hokage, officially pardons Sasuke for his past crimes before Sasuke leaves Konoha on his own terms, hoping to find redemption for his past transgrestions. However, he promises Sakura that he will return, and shows genuine affection towards her before saying goodbye. Sasuke also recieves his old forhead protector from Naruto, which he accepts before the two part and good terms. Years later it is revealed that Sasuke married Sakura, and the two have a daughter named Sarada Uchiha. Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals Gallery Sasuke Cursemark.jpg|Sasuke's Cursemark Stage 1 Sasuke Cursemark 2.jpg|Sasuke's Cursemark Stage 2 Sasuke Chidori.jpg|Using Chidori on Naruto Sasuke vs Itachi.jpg|Fights against Itachi Sasuke_Crushes_Danzo.jpg|Crushes Danzo with the Susanoo Sasuke_and_Sakura.jpg|Attempts to kill Sakura Sasuke evil laugh.jpg|Laughing at Team 7 's attempt to save him Sasuke Uchiha Cosplay.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha Cosplay Sasuke Uchiha Shippuden Cosplay.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha Shippuden Cosplay In kimono.jpg|Wearing kimono Sasuke Manga.jpg|Sasuke in the Manga Sasuke Rock Lee SD.png|Sasuke as he appears in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals Sasuke fantasy sexy jutsu.png|Sasuke in his debut in Episode 1 in Sakura's fantasy Sasuke sexy jutsu.png|Sasuke's sexy jutsu transformation alongside with Lee's & Neji's Rock Lee SD Taka.png|Sasuke and Taka doing a sentai-formation Trivia *Sasuke was named after Sasuke Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's father, though their names in turn were likely inspired by the fictional ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. *Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with any honorifics at the end of their names except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child and after discovering Itachi's evil nature. *Sasuke is one of the two have always stayed in the Top Ten of every Character Popularity Poll. *Sasuke's evil laugh, alongside with Itachi's illusionary evil laugh has been parodied in the internet. *Sasuke has characteristics that match Jin Kazama. *Sasuke's voice actor Noriaki Sugiyama also voices Kevin Levin in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Buford Van Stomm in Phineas and Ferb and Jason Todd in '' Batman: Under the Red Hood''. *Sasuke is similar to a Vergil from Devil May Cry series. Both are deuteragonists, master of iaijutsu, and served as the final villains in their respective franchises. However, unlike him whereas his Classic version remains neutral but ended up brainwashed then died while reboot version becomes pure evil, Sasuke reformed and survived the event until the end. Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Speedster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Summoners Category:Riders Category:Traitor Category:Recurring villain Category:Siblings Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Apprentice Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humans Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extremists Category:Envious Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Fearmongers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Jerks Category:Insecure Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Protagonist Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Living Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Bullies Category:Provoker Category:Egomaniacs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Zoopaths Category:Strategic Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopath Category:War Criminals Category:Family Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Big Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Hegemony Category:Hatemongers Category:Archenemy Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Nemesis Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Opportunists Category:Animal Killers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Paternal Villains Category:Liars Category:Betrayed villains